


Santa Revolution

by fika



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fika/pseuds/fika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yunho crushed down Changmin’s rational into small pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> It's only fiction. Don't take this seriously. My first Smut I hope it's not weird. But no I'm embarrassed I'm gonna hide.

Kyuhyun has put on his beanie. That one green and white with angel patterns on the center. Changmin thinks it’s so ugly but Kyuhyun can careless about it since it’s probably something related to his ultimate boyfriend Choi Siwon. That Choi who can easily pulls Kyuhyun to the church. Oh how his best friend will spends time praying at night and morning just because that dimpled man called Shisus. Jeez. Is ‘Shisus’ even a word?

“Don’t tell me Siwon gave you that ugly thing on your head.”

He fixes his bang while answering. “Actually I bought this myself and Siwon-hyung thinks it’s cute. Besides, I’m enjoying every chance to annoy you.” He saying it rather rudely, adds tone to make it more anoying to his best friend Shim Changmin.

“I will more than happy to annoy you when you complaining about your boyfriend dragging you to every church in Seoul.”

Kyuhyun sticks out his tongue “You just jealous.”

Minho comes in to their shared room. Eyes wider than usual, happy face that makes Changmin wants to throw anything to that sight. Because the head-wear on Minho’s head is that red thingy with white furry edges and end.

“Merry X-mas” he exclaims happily, hands up feet open, his body like an X.

Changmin groans in frustration. Palm cover his eyes.

That only raises for one tease to another. Minho pulls his hat off and put it on Changmin's head. Soon the red thing thrown away with lots force. Minho picks it from the floor. “Grumphy...” he says pouting cutely while patting it from invisible dust. “It’a a happy holiday and your face is like smelling something disgusting.”

And Changmin wants to admit. This holiday is disgusting –at least for him. Not only because he has no boyfriend, but he just sicks of every little things that so Christmas like those sweet candy cane, those blaring lamps, the silly things like kissing under mistletoe and the fat old man in all red and belly that way too big for able to walk. Okay, he knows exactly that the Santa things is not real, somehow just part of the way to attract children to church, or to be a good kid they are.

Well... he is not a good kid, hell, he is not a kid anymore. And he quite sure he is pretty good as human, even if he has to admit, he is kinda has a sharp tongue. But what’s the point anyway. He is not believe to that old man with white hair and beard. Fairytale, or whatever.

All he wishes this Christmas is a night where he can eat whatever and sleeps or maybe watch porn and he can masturbate, trying his new dildo which resembles the real one. The bad news is the fact that he has no boyfriend and that stuck him with his niece.

A cute girl for his parents and everyone but him. Little kids is not his element and there is nothing that can change his opinion about a little girl who loves pink, princess and sparkling things.

His cousin will go for a party and Changmin’s parents volunteered their only son to babysits the young lady. He really wants to opposed that, sadly it’s hard to convince his father, and his mother agree with his father more. He has no choice.

.

.

He is not forget to bring a gift. Last hour gift. A doll he hopes his niece has’t have yet. Because he just spends money not only for the gift but the wrapping too. How rude the shop for charge the wrapping just because he bought it last minute? They should give him more discount.

The doll is now covered in red paper with green ribbon. Hopefully by the end of the day he won’t puke red, green and white. He is very much full of those colors right now.

The dinner is not bad, after all. He was accompanying the little girl eating and good things it’s not a mess. And his cousins has bought pizza and fried chicken also loaded the fridge with almost everything Changmin desire to eat. Of course he will, after his niece sleep. His monstrous appetite is one things he famous at. So basically it’s a bribe and the couple secretly plans something with just the two of them.

Changmin has to admit that he is not good with little kids. It’s tiring. Always is. And not only for their act when they overloaded with sugar. Their imagination and demanding wishes is just too much. Like now Changmin must playing with his niece. It just simply a fake tea party with Barbie-doll, teddy bear and elephant plushy. And here he is pretends to drink non-existence Darjeeling tea (How this little girl ever heard about that tea is a mystery for him) and praises the girl for delicious (plastic) cake.

.

Another stressed thing is that he must read a bedtime story for her. And hell, she doesn’t want to re-hear books her parents brought. She cleverly wants to hear a new one. An original from Changmin and perhaps Christmas related since tomorrow is the holiday.

He is so much struggle with that one. Trying his best to come up with one, and after stutter a little at the beginning, he finally tells a story about Alice. The little girl is not happy with that saying that she already heard it times. Changmin says that it’s the different Alice.

This Alice is not chasing a rabbit. Instead in the Christmas night, Alice woken at night after hearing voices down the living room. Afraid if that is a thief barging her house, she finds a fat old man placing gifts under the trees. ‘It’s Santa’ –she thinks. She always wants to talks to him and maybe visits him but no one know except the postman. So she sneaking with no voice to be able to enter Santa red bag. It was full with presents and she wants to open them all. But she holds it. Remember that those presents are belong to others. Santa doesn’t realizes that there is a little girl until some time and the old man surprises. Alice journey starts there, she is allowed to sits side by side to the great Santa himself, seeing so many cultures and helps Santa putting gifts under the trees and into socks.

They face bizarre snow storm at far north and she fells from the carriage, and Santa must control with all his ability to catch the girl. It was Spencer that catch her.

So she invites by Santa to his home in north pole, enjoying the best cookies and hot cocoa in the world before going back to her home.

.

“I want to see Santa... can I sleep in the living room?”

“What?!” Changmin snaps before changing his tone, softer one. “I mean no. You’ll disturb Santa. He has very tight schedule.” See? He almost losing his grip.

She pouts cutely, complaining to his uncle. “But if Alice can do that, why I’m not?”

Now it’s his faults to plant weird idea through the story. Mentally slaps himself for the clever-quick story plots formed in his mind. “Because Alice is a good girl. Good girl sleeps on time. She just coincidentally woken up somewhere in the middle of the night.” How much he want to praise himself for come up to that reason. Unlike normal circumstances where he will only stand for the realistic ideas. Well, it just a little girl anyway. (And Kyuhyun or Minho will not know about it)

.

Changmin finally able to convince her to sleep. And oh, he waits. He really waits till her breath comes even before crushing his ass ungraciously to the couch in living room. Sighing hard to express his relieve. So tiring it makes his stomach growl. He only stares at nothing before decides it’s time to have a party for himself.

He is not quite fond of self party since no one flirt or to flirt on. At least there are so many food for him only. Not too bad for lonely Christmas night.

.

Changmin eats at least 3/8 pizza and half coke zero before move his lazy ass to guest room. Sitting on the bed, switching on his laptop but can’t put on his headset on. He know he must stay aware and that leave him with set the voice in low voice so he still able to hear the porn-voice at same time aware of his surrounding –just in case something happen. Then it’s time to clicking on his most hideous folder to watch porn.

He checked the door twice before pulling his pants and brief off.

Naked from waist down, he landed his naked ass to the bed. He re-checks time, there are plenty hours before the parents come back home.

Changmin’s fingers already makes sensual moves down his flat stomach. Let’s his palm lay on his half erect member for minutes. And it was during the pair rutting on each other, Changmin starts moves his hand faster. Pumping his member before he feels something odd. His other part of body need to be filled. In a few minutes the boarder guy will put his member to the other one and Changmin wants to be filled as well. He starts rummaging his bag with one hand, doesn’t want to let go of his cock just yet.

Why the hell he put his bag on the table. He just yank the thing to the bed, rummaging it but not find anything that has phallic shape. He frowns before let go of his cock to spill out everything inside his bag. But his dildo is nowhere to seen. How on earth he is forget about things like that. It’s so important for every porn he ever watched.

Changmin tries to relax. He must get his orgasm with or without anything stick in his hole. So he sucks on his fingers messily, before put in to his hole. The mood is ripe and he can’t hold anymore. Another hand already back to stroking his cock. He pull in and out his fingers, going deep and deeper with every push. But not long enough to brush the bundle of nerves inside his body.

Changmin groans, imagining a hot male with broad shoulder. A man in suit, a type of guy who can manhandling him. And also tall enough to match his height. If only he can meet someone like that who is not dimpled and easily gives free lecture about Christianity.

.

His eyes snap open abruptly. He hears voice, no, voices. Does a little girl able to make that voices. Maybe rats, he hate them for god sake, along with cockroach and snake thank you.

And it’s not the time for his cousin to come home, yet. Except if they change plan.

So by that thought, he reach for anything possible to hit whatever that is, and find a mop that is too heavy at one end and is dirty it smells bad he has no choice at all.

He remember to opens the door very slowly, keeps his back on the wall while walking just like what he used to see in action and espionage movie.

“Pizza... mmm... this home is the best.” A satisfied male moans can be heard, not his cousin, he know. His heart is thumping faster but he will not let this without any fight. He has huge responsibility to protect a little girl and this house.

“Freeze!” Changmin shouts, aiming the dirty cloth of one end of the mop stick. “Or I’ll call the police.” He collects his gut. Glaring with all he might, but receiving nothing from the man that now standing near the table and munching his pizza. “Hand’s up!” he hisses, try not too loud afraid to waking up the little girl, and makes her panic and scared.

The man he sees is indeed too flashy to be a thief. Dress in white t-shirt with dogs printed, red leather jacket that has white furry things on the collar part, some detail like studs placed nicely on the jacket. He also wears a red cap with red deer antler, the front of the cap has the same white furry thing. A pair of red short and black socks, not forgetting a red-green checkered sling bag and pair of round shades with red heart sticks on it and a sticker on one of his cheek bone, same heart shape.

If this person is a thief, he must be has problem with his brain, because it’s so cold outside, and the clothes are too flashy, like someone going to a costume party but with incorporated clothes. Well, it should be matching but what the theme is?

He hopes to see what hiding underneath the round shades, because Changmin get the feeling that the thief is not ugly, at least he has perfect nose and plump lips that looks like heart. “You thief!” he wants the words to comes out threatening instead of a claim.

“I’m not.” He defends instantly.

“Then what the hell are you doing here in someone’s living room?”

The male takes another bite to the pizza, completely ignoring the dirty mop that aim and seeing the stiff pose of the college ages guy, he really just shrugged it off. “It’s not yours anyway. What are you doing here?” he asks back.

“I’m the owner’s cousin.” He answer that almost instantly. “No! Jeez. I’m asking and you just answering. Not asking back!” caught off guard really is not good at all. He tries to fixing his pose, hope to make this person in red scared, although he must admit that the person might not feel scare at all.

“But I’m not a thief and it’s not your living room.”

It’s bothered him how this man keep telling that the living room is not his property. Even that means this man know exactly what he is doing in someone’s living room. “You just stole my pizza.” He rephrase, at least it something his in this living room.

The person jutted his lips in mocking ways. “Your pizza? It’s here in living room and you say it’s your? Let’s get things clear, it’s the night before Christmas but I see no cookie and chocolate or milk. Of course I assumed these are available.”

“What is this? You steal for cookie and chocolate? Are you stupid or you should be in hospital?”

Although Changmin can’t see the man eyes, he know this man just rolling his eyes. “It’s clear that you don’t get the situation.”

“That’s you, not me.”

The man is challenging Changmin now, pose rude. “Really? At least it wasn’t me who the bulge is too visible. Not wearing any brief?” he asks casually before biting on the pizza on his hand.

Changmin pulling down the front of his T-shirt instantly to cover his crotch, he knows it’s too short for it. But the man seems careless about it. Hiding his embarrassment (and a hand right in front of his bulge), he asks the man. “Who you? How did you get in? And what are you doing here?”

“I’m Santa.” He answers shortly.

Changmin concludes the man is mentally sick.

“Hey Yunho, they have strawberries here.” A man comes from the kitchen, strawberries in hands.

Changmin startled to know that there is one more person in the house, a male too, wearing a deer costume the head part dangling at the back like a hood. Even this one is much shorter than himself, it doesn’t cover the fact that he is in unfavorable position. 2 vs 1 now.

“Oh, wait. Who is this man?” he asks. Apparently startled by Changmin presence but not that freak out just like the self claim Santa or Yunho’s face.

“Shim Changmin. He must be here for babysits his niece while her parents are away for party that held by the Company.” He more tells his short friend in deer costume. “And honesty, I doubt the parents will come back soon, they have a little nasty plan tonight.”

Changmin gapes at the information this Yunho gives to his friend, “How... do... you know?”

“Your name? Sure I know. Like I’ve told you. I’m Santa.” He says that like it’s obvious.

He wasn’t meant his name only but also detail like his cousin’s nasty plan. Holding the mop tightly now, he protesting. “No you’re not. Your name is Yunho, I heard this man call you that.”

Yunho nods, not defending. “Sure. My name is Yunho. And I’m Santa.”

“Yes, Yunho is Santa.” The short man even mention that, agrees, eats strawberry at the end.

“You two are crazy peoples breaking house in Christmas night.” Changmin throw them disgust. “And probably stalker too.” He hisses.

The man in deer costume sense this. “No. It’s because Yunho is Santa, he knows about you. I’m not a Santa, I don’t know you.”

“Yes. This is because we didn’t expected that you will be here in charge of babysit the little girl. I assumes because you hate the Christmas, right? But maybe it worsen because technically you heard us and disturbing your activities. So pity you must do it alone.”

Changmin’s ear and cheek turn pink hearing Yunho talks about activity he dis earlier. “What? How you...”

“I wasn’t peeking!” He defends right away.

“But...” he feels words stops in his throat. “But... Santa is an old man.” He says finally, unable to find better question.

Yunho is puffing his cheeks cutely while the deer-man is still carelessly eating strawberries. “Stay old for hundreds years is weird if you can stay young for same period.”

That slaps Changmin. “But... but he is a Caucasian.”

“Ouch.” Yunho makes a pained expression instantly, one hand on his heart.

“What?”

“You racist!” he points the mistakes, which Changmin can’t fully understand since that is Santa. As if he ever saw another version? “No wonder you got no present these years.”

“But I think that’s because he enter the unbeliever hall of pity.” The short man says.

They talk about Christmas gift like adult talking about a little kid, he is not a kid and what the hell is unbeliever hall of pity.

Yunho nods and points this Hyoje man, right after swallowing the pizza bite. “Yep. That’s true, Hyoje-ah. He is indeed; One of those kid who is too young to lose faith on us.”

“Stop talking like I’m not here!” The way these two man doesn’t look him seriously is just embarrassing. “It’s impossible if you are a Santa.” He points the dirty mop again to Yunho after changing from Hyoje to Yunho and vice versa every time one of them take turn talking.

There is a frown appears on Yunho’s face. “Why impossible? Like you know everything about us.”

“There is no Santa.” He claims with a death glare.

Both of the intruders looks at each other. “Not surprised actually.” Yunho manages to say but Changmin swear he can see a hint of disappointment on Yunho’s face. But the man in red looks at his watch. The watch is something Changmin ever saw in magazine. “It’s the time to go. So wasting time here. Let me take the pizza box, okay?” but he doesn’t waits for any reply since the box is practically flying to Yunho’s hand by a finger snap.

Changmin eyes grow imposibly big, jaw drop to the floor.

“Let’s go Hyoje. We have tight schedules.”

“...” there is no answers for a moment “But... but... Yunho...” his voice scared. “So... something hold my foot in death grip.”

Changmin and Yunho looks at Hyoje, while the man look down to his right foot. A girl with eyes open hold him like her life depend on it.

“Oh, great...” Changmin says in worry tone, his face unable to cover the real feeling. “Nothing is worse than this. She knows about it and then she’ll told her parents. I’m so dead.”

“What should we do?” Hyoje sounds gonna cry anytime soon.

“She looks blank” Yunho manages to say after examining closer, searching the girl’s eyes that is open wide but no emotion showed.

Changmin hit by those words. “Sleepwalking.” He says. “This is why I was chosen to babysit her. I know her habit. And my sister ever experience the same for more than a year.”

Hyoje let out trembling sigh, clearly not everyday thing. “Can we release her grip?” he begs to Yunho who is now crouching and lay a hand on the girl’s hand, checking the strenght perhaps.

Yunho bites his lower lip while shakes his head in disapprove after release the touch. “Sadly, Hyoje-ah. We can’t do that. We’ve to guide her to her bed still sleeping. Don’t wake her and if she hold you like that, you must release her very slowly.” Changmin eyes get bigger and frown appear over hearing this, the explanation is pretty accurate.

“Then release her!”

“She’ll release it later.” Changmin tells him, although he regrets it after because why not give a little bit torture to the deer man?

Hyoje looks helpless. “How long?”

“Dunno. 5 minutes, 10 minutes, half an hour.” Mop down, hands tired and he shrugged.

“Yunhoooo...” he cries it out.

But the ‘Santa’ is not shaken by the suffering face of his friend. Instead, strictly decides. “No! Don’t show me that face. I can’t wait forever. We’ve tight schedule and you know it. I’ve to finish my duty.” Yunho meant to go but Changmin already hold his arm tightly, walked closer earlier without the man noticing.

“You can’t go anywhere weirdo.” He smirks, eyes challenging, one hand holds Yunho’s while other holding the mop high, ready to hit anytime.

Yunho looks at the mop and Changmin before talks to Hyoje. “I guess I find your substitute, Hyoje. Don’t worry. I’ll picked you up.” With that, Yunho is disappearing. He brings Changmin along.

.

There is a weird feeling. His head spinning and he wants to puke. When the world stops to spins in a speed he never felt, Yunho speaks. “Now can you let go of me?”

Changmin opens his eyes and find himself hugs Yunho tightly. He let go as fast as he can but fall to the ground right away, butt first. His stomach churning and he flips to face the ground, hand supporting as he throws up his pizza and diet coke. His mop slips from his hand.

“Nah, don’t worry. It always happen at first time.” Yunho comments, doesn’t mind to pats at his back.

“Wh... why are we outside? How? You?” he makes incoherent sentence, there’s nasty taste left on his mouth and pain in his throat.

But Yunho just shrugs his shoulder and walks to a small car. Used by kid. It’s impossible for an adult to fit in without bends his leg. Moreover impossible for them both to fit in. Then by Yunho’s snap, the car grows bigger to a silver Porsche Panamera. “Come in?”

Changmin doesn’t know what makes his feet move like, but he is already on front passenger seat with seatbelt on. Yunho drives. Changmin unconsciously grips the seat his nail can tear the leather. And the car move smoothly... up. For god Sake, It’s fly.

Still unable to let out any words, he looks at Yunho who now pulls off his weird round shades and hang it on the collar of his T-shirt, showing his almond shapes eyes. With this close distance, he is so damn handsome Changmin must swallowing a lump that still taste awful like his puke. There is a screen pops on the dashboard. Just above the place he put the pizza. “You late.” A man voice comes out but Changmin can’t see the face in the screen.

“I know. By 15 second. I’ll do it faster next.” He states.

The voice show concern. “Something happen, boss?”

Yunho just shrugged his shoulder. “Not really. Just a sleepwalker.” He assures.

The person seems to accept that easily. “Okay.”

The screen off then Yunho offered him tissue to clean up a bit, Changmin wonder if the puke can be smelled.

.

.

 “You’re so quiet.” Yunho says after the silence is unbearable. With Hyoje they’ll talk whatever but with this college guy he just met, there are nothing comes out except from some gasp in very low voice.

“I’m observing.” His hand now able to rest on his thigh even though the palm still fisting.

Yunho nods. “I see...”

Changmin finds himself relax on his seat after sometime. “Are you really Santa?” He say it loud, words a little quiver at the end of his sentence. And it feels itch, something he usually say in mocking tone, just like how he feels about circle crops.

“I am.” The answer short.

“But your name is Yunho?”

Changmin can see Yunho just jutted his lip. “Nick is a name, right? Well... to explain this simply... It was Nick faults for clumsily using broken sleigh and seen by couples of peoples then spread things about my realm.”

He concludes. “This means Santa is not referred to one person only?”

“Yea. The delivery jobs is done by couples of us. We’ve things you normal people just don’t”

The taller one thinking about it, and well, he already saw couples of abnormal things before, like how Yunho knows his name, makes a pizza box float in the air and even knows his cousin’s seemingly

dirty plan. And if that’s not enough, there is flying car. He bites his lower lip, hesitate. “... what are you?”

Yunho puffs his cheeks, seems like not his everyday question. “Santa.” He claims happily. “You know, similar to spies or agent, we live normal life like you, except for the night before Christmas, peak of our hectics.” He continue. “We live among you, study, or have a job, and sometimes marry. But yeah, we’ve longer life, which is problem because we have to change identity time to time. It’s already rare to see someone live above 100 years, we would enter world record if that possible. But that will only make whole world know about our presence.”

That answer only raise more question which he hates a lot. Changmin tries to relax, breathing slow and deep while sorting his question. “I thought Santa ride sleigh.”

Yunho chuckles. “That’s the old fashion one. We... Santas... well, technically it was me that comes up with this idea about no more deer and sleigh. Especially since Nick lost control that day. Ferrari, Porsche, Mercedes is better, safer and faster, and stylish. I work hard on developing flying and invisible car. We even complete this with anything we need.” He pulls something from his side, a metallic cillinder. “Chocolate?” he offers Changmin to closes it, seeing the confuse gaze on the Bambi eyes makes him feel guilty. “It’s the best hot cocoa in the world. You can’t find anything like this. The secret is our hundreds year experiment and experience.”

Changmin takes it hesitantly and only watch at the small thermos. “I will not spike it. I drink that too ‘kay?” There is still awful taste of his puke and so Changmin open the lid and pour a little on it. Cinnamon scent filling his nostril he can’t stop himself from healing more. One small sip the thickness is just perfect, so smooth and full and he moans shamelessly.

“See! I know you like it!” Yunho triumphantly says.

He hates to admit since he rarely enjoy chocolate but it’s the best hot cocoa he never tasted before. And it washed away the tangy smells and warmed his throat from inside. He drinks more and only after two full more lids, he able to stops, only it seems the weigh of the thermos does not reduce. “Wait. But it’s impossible to put a factory in north pole.”

Yunho chuckles while see at Changmin. “We success make a car fly and so does build factory there. Not that all of our factories lies in north pole only. We’ve factories in Area 51 and Africa too.”

“No way.”

“We have things you human hard to believe. That’s why we give present to those who kind and believe. It’s not a light job y’know? But I think believing is the hardest part.” He smiles that show his neat pearly teeth.

“Then how about all of those folks?” He eyed suspiciously.

The smile is still there although he can see a hint that Yunho doesn’t really like to explain that. “They were true. Only, the Santa you thought is only a front-man. I made this revolution and everyone happy about that.” The smiles gets wider when he looks at Changmin. “See... You believe the mainstream about Santa. It’s make our job easier. You wouldn’t think the small car outside was a sleigh. Besides, the picture of Santa in sleigh with deers is iconic.”

Changmin rolls his eyes, this is pretty nuisance. “And how supposed I think of another version?” he mumbles this only. “Okay... So you’re Santa... Modern one?”

“We just follow the technologies. Who don’t? Even if we’ve to admit, our is better.” He say it plainly instead of boasting about it. Yunho really just explain things.

“And you still have factories? For your toys?” Changmin crosses his hand, tilts his head as he think about this Santa things. “How you cope up with latest toy then?”

Changmin can hear Yunho smile and chuckles. “As expected, you’re smart Mr. Shim. Even you always tell yourself that it’s ain’t real, you have way too many questions. Guess the irrational part is what makes you stop trusting us so early. High IQ is not always good thing I guess.”

He still able to rolls his eyes. “The answers?!” His voice comes out strict.

“Oops, right, sorry.” He muttered sincere apology also strangely seems to have problem on finding right words, bites his lips a bit before talking. “Umm... We have peoples that work in toy company. It’s easier for us since the designer are our peoples too. And to put it simply, we can predict the trend and we can make earlier production. Or we can just steal their ideas whatsoever.”

Changmin eyes goes bigger, he looks at Yunho like one kind of horror. “No way.”

He just shrugged and gives an apologetic smile. Sorry but not sorry.

The college guy then eyes him suspiciously. “Don’t tell me you copy it down the brand!” he warns

“Well... yes.” The voice comes out small compare to before, not confident.

“That’s against copyright!” He snaps.

Yunho rolls his eyes, lips moving with no sound, repeating Changmin’s words about copyright which the later realize and feels this guy just mocking him. “Oh come on... peoples nowadays are very demanding about brands. They just want these specific brand and we own our factories. Therefore, you won’t like it if your LV like bag has another brand like Yeti’s or Elf’s or North pole. Be rational!”

Changmin hates if someone told him to be one when he already one. “So you just copy things.”

“What you expected? A brand new things like condom with Santa’s face on the head? Come on... I wouldn’t want to see Nick’s head on my dick.” Yunho seems to really draw that in his mind and make puke face. “Ew, that’s gross. Who fuck then? Me or Nick?”

Changmin gapes, both from the product and Yunho’s imagination that makes him imagining too. An he agrees to Yunho about having an old man face wears hat covering the tip of his dick. “You make condom too?”

“We are. Especially this LV condom. It’s pretty famous. You can say we copy them but mostly our products have better qualities. I promise you.”

Heat slowly spread across his ears and cheeks. “Does this mean you are not only make normal toy but also sex toy?”

“Sure. They’re toy after all.”

It’s not the same. Same but totally different. “Seems like there are lot’s of adult in this business.” He put his sarcasm on it, Yunho doesn’t quiver at all.

“I live longer than what you think. Anyway... you want to see some of our products? I can show you our catalog. Wait!” his hand goes somewhere at the back of his seat. “Here... our latest catalog.” He shoves a smart-phone to Changmin hand.

He is torn of between curious and disbelief. He holds a... “A smart-phone?”

“Sure. You buy things from ebay. Why not Santa has this app?”

Because you should keep the traditional one –Changmin voices it in his head. He looks at the screen and sees ‘Catalog’ with present symbol. There are categories, normal like, ‘toys for toddler’, ‘teenage’, but then ‘adult’, ‘bags’, ‘food’, ‘shoes’, ‘undies’, and ‘other wishes’. “You provide food?” His brows goes up.

“Not everyone can eat generously like you, and yes towards these peoples, we gave them food, so that no one hungry in the special day.”

Changmin nods, that is rational and more acceptable then LV condom. “Other wishes?”

“It’s only a manual, rules and limitation, for special cases that don’t need any ‘present’. For example match peoples or help peoples get a home. You know, since you can’t put a building in a bag.”

The taller’s finger already taps adult toys. He sees rows of old toys here, which he unexpected. “I thought it should includes sex toys.” He doesn’t stops scrolling anyway.

Yunho peeks on the screen, somehow looks happy with the question. “Oh, sure. But the adult section also includes the nostalgic toys. Like mini radio, crayons from old days, stationary. Many adults like it since they bring many memories.”

“I see...” he hears that but doesn’t really pay attention especially since his eyes already find what he want to see from the first time he read ‘adult’ section. “Oh wow... Various dildos. Any color and size. Lube and even sex doll. Don’t the elves find it arousing?” he teases. “It’s kind of obscene, I believe.”

“Well... we run it with technologies, many of them is no longer made by hand even if they checked carefully, one by one, every inch, and not only elves here, big foot and yeti are great worker too. But I never heard elves find them obscene. They always thinks it’s crazy to shove something that big in to their hole since they are not big nor tall.”

There is a picture flash in his head of an elf ‘inspecting’ a sex doll on it’s opening using magnifying glass. He shakes his head. “Good to hear, but maybe...”

“Work is remain work. There is nothing happen inside the factories and that’s what important.” He says strictly, expression harden.

It makes him almost bites his lip, angry Yunho is actually kind of sexy and he was feels scared at same time. “Okay... So actually they have lust too...”

“Don’say that like you’re not.” He mocks. “For your information, they are very much kind.“

Changmin shrugged. “I’m not elf or working in sex toy factories.”

“Said the man who has strained pants.” Yunho says while his hand find a way to Changmin’s crotch, giving him a good squeezes, it makes Changmin yelp and moans. He puts a hand on his mouth right away to prevent more shameful voices other hand goes to hold on Yunho’s naughty hand, but Yunho seems to not get enough to tease Changmin yet. His hand remains in the place and massaging and squeezing the bulge. “Not wearing brief either... I can feel the shape and wrinkles on it. Not that bad in size.”

His ears and cheeks feels burned. “S-Stop it! You! Aaahh...” but his body betray him, hips snaps forward to get more friction. His south part feels sensitive and craving for other’s man touch. See how sexually-depressed he is. Moans escapes, his heart just keep chanting for more.

“Sorry... I got to deliver presents around these apartment complex.” Like able to read Changmin’s mind he apologize sincerely as he pulls his hand from Changmin’s crotch.

Eventually, Changmin still holds on Yunho’s wrist and it’s too late to grip on it harder since the owner already release himself. “Wh... What? You... you can’t!” He protesting.

“Just wait there!” is the only thing Santa says before close the door.

The one left in the car let out frustrated growl, hands pulling his hair. It was nice to have someone’s hand on his clothed member. He has no one to do that these days, just broke up. He feels Yunho’s hand a little rough but he doesn’t really like the smooth of girl’s hand. It was just what he wants. Gosh. Is Yunho knows that he is freaking gorgeous? Maybe if he put aside the over cheerful hat and heart on the round shades. He would look better in suit and up-swept hair. Can’t this Santa fulfill his wish? Why can’t he be a good boy instead?

Changmin looks at Yunho’s phone and looks at the selections of dildos and vibrators. Want to put one on his itching little hole but also wants Yunho to touch him. Or.. or the lips. The lustful heart shaped lips. Want to know how the plump lower lip will felt on the base of his cock and the heat that will engulf whole member.

Look at the tablet but eyes can’t focus, instead imagining a heart shaped lips around the base of his cock, the pillowy part press tight and strained. He unconsciously put a hand to rub on his erection from outside his pants. “You seems to like masturbate a lot.”

His heart jumps from it’s rib  cage. “Damn! Yunho! Can’t you knock?”

“It’s my car.” Yunho rolls his eyes as he closes the door. “I think it’s better for you to just wait inside the car than follows me. I’m afraid you wake children up and makes them confuse with your...” he stops his words to look at Changmin’s hand that not leaving the crotch. “Erection.” He says finally.

Changmin pulls his hand from that part, even he feels his face burned, he able to yell for the shame Yunho tries to put on him. “I’m not pedophile!”

He looks at Changmin seriously, eyes sharp, lips pursed, clearly judging. “... I slightly doubt that. You are not lusting over your niece? Because who knows you feel excited by when the girl is sleepwalking.” He side eyed Changmin crotch that not calmed down by bit.

“I’m not that kind of person! You idiots!” He slaps Santa’s on the head real hard. Resulting a loud ‘Ouch’ “Serve you right!”

“Okay... I’m sorry. I’m just joking...” he offenses, rubbing his head. “I must be carried away, sorry for that. So...” he hang in there like finally get an idea to apology. “let me offer you something else.” He grabs an Anpan-Man backpack from the back seat and starts digging. Changmin seeing the movement with increasing heartbeat. “Here.”

Eyes big over seeing the ‘thing’ that Yunho pulls from the Anpan-man backpack. It’s not something that he never see, but seriously? “You brought dildo?” it’s hard to hides his amazement towards things like this, it still wrapped in it’s plastic case.

Yunho shrugged, the phallic things already passes to Changmin’s hand. “It’s Anpanman. He has everything.”

“It should be Doraemon.”

“Right. Actually this bag contain some wrapped and unwrapped present for emergency –just in case, not just dildo and such, I also has some movie and oh... chips?” he offers Starwberry shortcake-flavor potato chips.

“You expected me to eat something that you put together with sex-toy?”

Yunho frown, lips make a cute pout that make Changmin unable to tear his gaze from it. “They’re all packed and unused before. Or you never eat cum?”

Changmin glare madly. “Not-Your-Business!”

“It’s okay not to answer that and it’s also okay not to use or eat these things if you don’t want to.”

He realize his mistakes just now. Even sounds weird, but this ‘Santa’ is just being kind to offer him some entertainment, and food and he need that since he throws up his pizza and coke. Changmin looks at Yunho and the things Yunho handed to him. “You want me to masturbate here? In front of you? Are you a voyeur?”

“Let me correct that, Mr. Shim. You are besides me, not in front of me. I offer things to keep you company while I do my job because that’s what matter now. I mean for me. And I can’t keep my hand on your cock all time.”

Changmin shuts his lip, even presses it to thin line as he thinking about the words he just heard. “Do you... want to put your hand on my cock?”

“Is it anything special?”

He slumped on his seat even deeper. One hand on his forehead as he closes his eyes. “This things is killing me faster than Kyuhyun and Minho tag-mocking me.” He voices.

Yunho is thinking for a moment before saying something in happy tone. Seems like finding something. “Ah? Cho Kyuhyun right? He is with Choi Siwon. And he receiving present this year.”

Changmin’s eyes abruptly open wide in a horror. “No way. That evil thing can’t get it.” That Siwon guy successfully converted a human-evil and bring him to bright side?

“He is in our ‘last hour’ list. And Minho still get his present like usual.”

He blinks, Minho is the one who always looks happy and high-spirited when Christmas comes. No wonder. “I can’t believe he believe.”

“I can’t believe you are not believing after this.”

“What? I mean... It’s not innocent. Adult toy, and you just palming my crotch.”

“You like it?” Although it sound more as statement rather than question as Yunho glance at him.

“Yes. No! I mean that’s not the point. But I thought you should give toys to kids with things like dolls or toy car.” Changmin faces Yunho, complaining and hand cross in front of his chest.

“Hot wheels.” He corrected.

“You shouldn’t make things like dildo, and vibrator, and... and... body harness...”

Yunho smirks, “That’s silly. We’re not giving to whining kids anymore. The rules has change and is stricter, and no matter how noisy you were or how many praises for Santa they send from post office, we’re not giving them. Sure there are more kids rather than adult in our list. But we can’t give Barbie dolls to these adults anymore, can we? Some bags and nostalgic toys are good. But sometimes we give them idea to spice up their sex life. And sometimes for single who can only spends Christmas alone. It just a simple way to make peoples happy. Not to harm them. We promise our body harness we gave is 100% save, purely made for play.”

Changmin only stay quiet listening to pretty long explanation. “... I’m speechless.” He says finally. And just that the car stop.

“Gotta work again. You can listen to songs too. Here!”

.

The music changes every time, not only Christmas song but other pop, R n B and rocks. And also vary in language too. Changmin looks at the lube and small vibrator and decides to try it on. The unknown of when will Yunho comes back only add thrills. He unpacked it and realize it already has battery installed. Turn it on and nudges the tip of his cock from outside the pants.

At first the vibration is almost non-existence, ghostly. But then the speed increases and Changmin already use it along his length. This vibrator is so damn perfect. The speed differs each time and it gives more pleasure to him. It’s like the toy know exactly what he wants.

Yunho comes back to their car feels so fast, makes Changmin put distance to the toy. “Don’t worry. Don’t mind me. I’m glad I’m not alone after Hyoje captured by your niece.”

“You are a voyeur!”

“Hey! You often masturbate while watching porn, isn’t it voyeurism?” Changmin face turn impossibly red. “Okay, sorry. Doesn’t meant to offend you. Please continue if you still want it.”

But he doesn’t feel to go further. This thrill combine with a stranger that looks totally okay with any obscene things is feels hot and cold. And so much torturing. “What if I help you instead? I want to follow you on the gift deliver thing.”

“It’s not that easy. You need stamina.” Frown and unsure smile, here is a clear worry in Yunho face.

“Hey, your friend can do that, why I’m not?” He raise one brow.

Yunho shows a smile. The car flies again. “Technically, he supposed to wait in the car. Ever heard Santa’s deer get in to the house as well?”

It’s might be the tenth time Changmin’s eyes seemingly ready to leave their socket. “He is a deer?” his voice dramatic.

Yunho shrugged, hands makes gesture while driving “Well, his costume is. Anyway, he need to use toilet so he get down from the car and borrow your cousin’s toilet. Sorry for that. But it must because he drinks too much. Non-alcoholic beverages, I promise. We need our concentration here.”

Changmin already rolled his eyes by the time Yunho says that the costume is, which is not explaining anything at all. “So can I go with you or not?”

It might be a long silence but the taller not even blink, only crosses his hand in front of his chest, eyes gaze sharply at the driver. Yunho let out a loud sigh. “... Okay...”

.

.

Changmin accompany Yunho, and even the ‘moving’ part is not that good, he finally get used to it. One thing that amused him is the size of Yunho’s bag. Especially when he takes a canoe from the sling bag. Like seriously?

“Can I asks you something?” Changmin asks first, which is very silly since they already have conversation in which Changmin is pretty much asking questions and Yunho answered. But he keeps his hand busy by helping Yunho arranges gift under the Christmas tree. It’s orphanage so the gift are quite a lot.

“Sure.”

He does wait for permission. “Santa’s bag in the form of sling bag?”

“Oh? This one? It’s because there are few accident in the past.”

He frowns but it’s more from the silver gift wrapper with dark blue ribbon. Guess the elves also bored with red green and white. “Such as?”

“Kids enter and hide inside Santa bag. With this form, we can prevent that to be happen.”

Changmin stares at Yunho who pulls out a pretty long and big gift. “Do you mean, many kids reach the north pole? And how is it to be inside the bag?”

“Dizzy? There are many presents inside so it’s easy to get hit  by something. And the kid tend to unwrap some gift, which is not for them and it makes Santa’s work difficult.”

“And... how about those kids?”

Yunho just shrugged while putting the present carefully. Seems to be a fragile thing. “They don’t get any present following year. And we make them felt like dreaming. But that’s never again for many years.”

Changmin mouth shut and he stops working, he pulls playfully at the yellow ribbon on top of the square gift. “Will I get this experience as dream only?”

Yunho looks at a pair of round eyes that demanding for answer, a small downward curve of his lip is enough to tell him everything. “I can’t say anything about it.” He answers and stands up. Touch Changmin’s upper hand to move to another home.

.

.

.

“So... it’ll be left as dream? And I’ll think it’s only a dream I will not have a single chance to believe...”

Yunho looks at him seriously. “Believing is your choice. It’s your right to choose.”

Serious Yunho suddenly become his weakness, and he can only sits there on passenger seat, thinking if there is a way he will never forget the night. “So you only deliver across Korea?”

“No. Actually the whole east Asia, most part of Asia and Russia.” The voice is soft and Yunho keep a smile for himself.

“So... after that you’ll send me to my cousin’s home?” There is a lump in Changmin’s throat that Yunho hardly missed.

He hates to become the cause of someone’s sadness. “Yes...”

“Can’t we... can’t you... take me strolling first? You have a flying car that even invisible when flying. And you can reach north pole. Can’t you show me the world from above?”

“Did you never go with plane?”

“But it’s totally different.” He whines like a little kid –something he will never does in front of his friends.

Yunho’s face softens. “Of course it’s different. What you want to see anyway?”

“Santa’s house?”

“What? No!” He nearly scream but after seeing the smirk on Changmin face, he looks away and rolled his eyes.

He nearly laugh over Yunho’s reaction. Small chuckles can’t be helped to escape. “Just kidding. Let’s go see aurora.”

.

.

.

“Okay... is there any way for not getting cold?” Changmin says after they get in to the destination. He waits for Yunho to finish up his delivery. It takes quite sometime and they stopped near Kremlin which makes Changmin regret for his clothes that basically only pants and t-shirt. He should borrow something from Yunho, maybe the Anpan-man bag has a coat inside. But Yunho keeps his quick pace and before Changmin able to ask, they already move. And here they are, surrounding by snow.

“We don’t have to leave the car.” Yunho innocently answers. “Ah, you’re so lucky the aurora is clear tonight.” He mumbles it.

He looks at the supposedly older. Pointing. “It’s above, Yunho. Looking from here is not satisfying.”

The playful smile that Yunho shows is a sign that he has plan. Or at least he prepared. “Move to the back seat, Changminnie.” It’s not quite easy since Yunho casually trying to get to backseat from he gap between front seat. He even nearly presses his butt to Changmin face.

Changmin follows with a lot struggle. Getting to the back seat and he feels a bit twisting. But when he able to slumps next to Yunho, it feels warmer and comfortable. The car’s roof slowly opened. Changmin already grabs Yunho’s front jacket and half hugs. Afraid to get cold in this place.

“Relax. It’s acrylic.”

“What?” Changmin seeks Yunho’s eyes before his hand reach up to the roof and find transparent solid material.

“Come on... just relax... I won’t do anything that might hurt you...” Yunho says smiling as he lean on the seat and tries to get as much comfort as possible. “We still have chocolate and food if you like to watch with snacks.” He grabs the Anpan-man bag near his feet.

Changmin does enjoy the sight of the night sky, the green and s little yellow of the aurora looks like a long fences. “It’s so beautiful you still able to munch down the snack?” He can’t believe of what he just heard but the older really have a bag of chips in his hand. The lights is less intense but he able to see Yunho and the interior of the car clearly. Must be some kind of system or magic perhaps.

He shrugged. “Well... I saw them many night. I ever study underneath it, or have a lonely dinner, writings, I even ever sneaking a bath tub in a modified Volkswagen. Totally the best sight while bathing. Not that I usually enjoy bath tub that much.”

The older almost tears the chips bag and Changmin watch at his long finger and palms that bigger than his. “So what you never done underneath this wonderful thing?”

“Well... I never use toilet here...” He frowns and pouts while talk.

Changmin misses the sight then he looks straightly to Yunho’s eyes, “How about sex?”

“...”

Yunho stay silent but Changmin gives him a challenge look. “No. Of course not.” He finally answers, shakes his head and look at everywhere but Changmin and Changmin’s eyes that so demanding.

Changmin leans to forward, tilts his head to get eye contact. “Why?”

Santa just shrugged, he doesn’t want to tell the person who invades his personal space and waiting for answer with big big eyes. Yunho let out small sigh. “You are the first people I ever brought here, ‘kay?”

The taller frown while holding a smile. “How about your friend, Hyoje?”

Yunho frowns, pouts too that makes his lips look full. And that moment before Yunho opens his mouth, Changmin eyes fix to the pout. “He is a friend, he can go here by himself. It’s not like we gather the crowd to see something we used to.”

“But you like it?”

Yunho looks up at the green lights, looks like a kid in Changmin’s eyes. “Sure, it’s pretty... and to confess... It’s my secret place to see aurora. My favorite place since it’s on the edge of a cliff.”

“What?” His eyes get bigger in instant.

“Don’t worry... it’s totally safe.” He smile.

Changmin buy it easily, reminds himself that this whole things are something he is never used to; something out of his territory so better trust the expert, no matter how dork and insane this handsome man might be. Did he say handsome?

Finally decide to throw away his sanity, he leans back to the seat at same time reaches for things that comes out from Anpanman bag earlier. “So... if I say I like these toys, will you let me use it here?”

“There is no problem.”

Get an ‘Ok’, he grabs his front, massaging before pull down his pants. His already half hard member wanting attention.

Changmin closes his eyes when his hand reach his junior. It’s totally warm inside the car, but somehow he can feels chill and cold sweats rolls down his skins. It can be from the sight he get from Yunho, at least he think the older watching. Because he dare himself to do such exhibitionism act in front of stranger who has perform some kind of molestation to him.

Lucky he is good looking –if he put aside the whole weirdness and overloaded cuteness. The hell someone supposed to be older than his grand grand grandfather dress like five in a costume party.

Changmin lets out a loud sigh, his head trash back to the headboard. He is slump deeper to the seat, his knees bend more but he can’t be care about it.

He can feels Yunho’s attention to him.

Another hand grabs the toy he used earlier, bring it to his member to get more stimulations. The dinamic vibrations does feel good. He moans and says “it feels good”. Needs couples minute before he moans loudly, ride his orgasm.

He opens his eyes, looks at the mess he caused. He has shoot his seed to the back of the front seat. “That... good.” He searching Yunho’s eyes. “Like what you see, Santa?”

Yunho quickly looks somewhere else. “Just never thought that you really have guts to do it.”

“I wasn’t misheard when you said you don’t mind this.” He still look at Yunho who sadly not look at him anymore. But he sees Santa’s cheeck that has pink shades.

“No, I don’t.” He says confidently, unwavering at all.

Changmin is pouting right now, if he able, he would sulks all the way. He blinks then looks at his hand that not leaving his cock just yet. “Tell me, Santa... You always come here alone because you run away from Mrs. Santa or you simply just a loner.”

Hearing the question, Yunho dares to look back at Changmin, he already prepared his heart if must face the round eyes, but no. Changmin focuses on his hand (and cock) body bend in seemingly not so comfortable position with half of his body on the seat, knees bend much and half of his upper body lean on the seat. “I’m not a loner. But I’m single, kay.”

“Female population is that low in your kind?” He strokes his cock a little, not wanting to wake it again, but just want to feel it.

Yunho watches Changmin’s hand movement, licks his lips for it feels dry all of sudden. “My kind is just like you with longer life, that’s it.”

“So you can mating with human.” He states.

“We have very similar reproduction system. Just that mine is bigger.”

Changmin turn his head, look at Yunho who must change his attention from Changmin’s hand to eyes. “Normally bigger? Or just...”

“As human, Minnie. Mine is bigger than yours.” He cuts him.

Changmin saw Yunho rolls his eyes but he also didn’t miss the way Yunho calls him with nicknames. “Prove it!” he challenge, which makes Yunho frown.

“Why you want to see?”

“I’ve show you mine.”

“I never ask.”

“Fine!” Changmin crosses his hand in front of his chest, looks outside the window. Sulking shamelessly in front of someone who is totally stranger he just met couples hours before. Even so, he still be careful about his hand that he used to wrapped his cock just now.

Yunho sigh. It’s Christmas night and he is trapped with this pervert human, which unsatisfied. But he believes Santa and it’s such against the rule if he is not doing something for him. He should reward him with present. And probably something else like compensation for this accident, which part is his faults, part is Hyoje’s and rest are Changmin’s.

Yunho takes his bag and digs. Find a bottle of lube to coats his fingers.

Changmin looks outside the window even he hears rustles from his side.

A single cold touch makes him yelp. “Wha...” he almost jump by the sudden coldness but it’s Santa’s finger touching the tip of his cock. Makes circular motion that makes the cold of the lube smears on the crown of his cock.

“Wh... why are you doing... this?” Damn. It’s only one finger and his cock jump in excitement, already hard as rock. He should feel ashamed but he can’t really feel that. It’s been too long he is with someone and he might get hard with anyone. Not just by a strange handsome Santa, but maybe if it’s woman’s finger, he’ll feel the same.

Yunho’s eyes are all focuses on the body part he works at, like an artist applying paint to a blank canvas to create an art piece. “You believe. I can’t just ignore this very last hour.”

“You... you are going to...” his words short as well as his breath. Hands holding on Yunho’s hand, he’s afraid but also excited and he feels totally conflicted with this. Because Yunho’s hand is skillful, and he wonder how about another body part?

Yunho lean forward, unnecessarily whispering but that sends hot breath tickling his neck and the spaces invades makes his heart beat uncontrollably. “Let me help you a little.”

Changmin looks up right to Yunho’s eyes that has almond shape, it looks pure. His gaze go down to the perfect nose and not stops till the plump lips that slightly parted. He can feels the hot breath comes out less intense, but it’s there. His hand loses it’s power and looses from gripping Yunho’s.

A clear sigh as Yunho’s hand moves along his shaft. A cold ticklish lubes, lily scented that smeared in between smoothen the rough part of Santa’s hand. Just as Yunho thumbs the slit that Changmin let out incoherent low growl, nearly sounds like choked, and how not when it feels ticklish and itch and he is so ready to explode. The sensation goes right to the pit of his stomach, hit him hard.

Changmin hand goes to his hair ruffles it unintentionally as he holds the hot and cold that starts appears on his head too. Another hand squeezes the seat.

The rhythm that Yunho builds on his shaft is slow but the pressure is quite much. Not hurting just a little torturing. When something small touch the wrinkles of his hole, Changmin writhes. A solid cold metal it feels, surely not a finger. A slow circular motion on his opening and his hole clenched to nothing.

He open his eyes to see Yunho bends a little to see his work down there, eyes serious a little frown can be seen and his lips pout. Changmin must hold chuckles comes to surface. The serious face is contrary to his; all mess and obscene. The metal pushed in slowly and his hole clenched to it it’s hard for Yunho to push it another inch.

The hand stops moving altogether. Changmin just keeps his eyes shut, wanting to feels what will Yunho do next instead of see. The hand leaving his cock, and it sweeps Changmin’s T-shirt, exposing his stomach and chest.

Changmin frowns, feeling something big moves towards him, and a small tongue wets his nipple. Yunho licks the small bud, give it a playful tug before sucks on it with loud wet sound. Changmin unable to hold his eyes shut and see how Yunho’s eyes shuts, the older seemingly enjoy that more than himself.

The innocent face Yunho’s gives shouldn’t makes him wanting more, but it is. Changmin pinched his other nipple and he can feels the small metal things on his opening starts sink in for another inch. He lets out a hot breath, and Yunho’s hand forced the t-shirt to go up, Changmin has no choice but to catch the intention and pushed too. Forced the material to pass his neck and head and throws it to front seat.

Mouth leaves his nipples but keeps licks and sucks alternately as it goes up. Changmin tilts his head to gives access. A rather loud sucking sound as Yunho’s mouth stops on the joint of his neck and shoulder. Changmin gasp when the metal thing pushed in 2 more inch at one time And Yunho kiss his neck.

A hot breath tickles his earlobe before the tongue invades. Then it’s teeth that make contact to his ear as Yunho playfully bites, nibbling at the reddened ear like kind of snack. One long lick at the back of his ear before Yunho straighten his back, looks at his work on Changmin’s body that now flushed almost all over his body. Changmin opens his eyes to see the ghostly smile on Yunho’s lips, gradually looks proud of what he had just done.

Changmin feels no power to straighten his body, just helplessly lay there same position until the metal thing pushed in. He twist a little but that only makes the cold invades his entrance more. Yunho smiles over the reaction and not stops pushing until reach the limit.

A hand forced his leg to open more, Yunho puts that leg on his lap. And the rough hand now gives attention to his erection. It was standing proudly even before the attention backs to it. Just a slow moves from the base to it’s crown altogether with the metal slowly pulled out.

He likes being full, and the small metal dildo usually not enough to satisfy him. But then it slammed hard it hits his prostate in one go. The loud moans escapes freely with no shame, his back arched and head trashed.

The metal slammed 6-7 times right to his prostate Changmin thinks it’ll be boring until it vibrates and Yunho controls the pushing moves, put the thing right before his prostate it start frustrated him. Changmin squeezes on Yunho’s thigh, begs him for let him feels more. It’s unexpected feel on his hand, the thigh feels so firm and strong.

Yunho looks straight to Changmin’s weak gaze. Lips parted and loud exhale heard. The younger shuts his eyes, surrendering of whatever Yunho going to gives. The vibration is alternating; going from madly slow to extremely fast but never touch his prostate.

The hand that holds the metal now gone, Changmin shakes his head in frustration. He doesn’t want to leaved like that. So Changmin moves his hips, tries to gives friction to his erection. Yunho’s hand on his erection is not moving anymore.

He fucks himself on Yunho’s rough hand, the lube not fully gone but it’s very little left now. And Yunho’s hand really goes still, grip loosely it’s easy for Changmin to moves. Both of Changmin’s hand are on the seat, using it to increase the power to moves up. At full force, the base of his cock is touching Yunho’s finger, at the same time,  the tip of his cock hits something puffy. His eyes abruptly open seeing Yunho bends down to level his head just a little above the top of his erection.

The tongue outs, lick at the small slit. Changmin’s eyes get bigger his breath hitched and rushed. He wants more, unconsciously nods frantically. Yunho side eyes him, then it’s tongue that rewards him. Laps his crown tills the saliva and pre-cum blends together and glisten in the warm light the car’s interior offered.

The spits slowly downs his shafts even falls to his ball. Yunho pulls out the metal dildo till only one inch left inside. A tingling sensation on the pit of his stomach, how he anticipates the next moment. Yunho slammed down, engulfed Changmin erection with warmth till more than half of it. Slowly he lower his head, and Changmin can feels Yunho’s tongue on the side of his erection. The warmth keeps going lower till the base, and that’s when Yunho’s puffy lips hit the base.

Changmin can’t hold himself for not runs his finger to Yunho’s hair. It’s pretty soft and he hold on to it when Yunho pulls his head up while sucks on the erection. Changmin gives pressure to Yunho’s head, signaling him to go down again and gives him the warmth.

Yunho complies. He lower his head, the tip of Changmin’s cock hits the back of Yunho’s throath at same time he pushed back the vibrating dildo; hits right to his prostate. Changmin nearly scream, makes incoherent voice every time the action repeats. One hand squeezes the seat and other do the same treatment to Yunho’s head and hair.

The vibration goes really mad each time passes and Changmin unable to press any moans. He let it all, the sight when Yunho’s cheeks hollow and his cock that appear and disappear in Yunho’s mouth. He feels the puff and it feels nice. He’s so close.

Yunho keeps hitting Changmin sweet spots using the dildo and by the 4th times, Changmin’s back arched, hands squeeze hard at whatever it hold, He looks up at the wonderful sight of aurora. Rides his most intense orgasm he never felt before as Yunho milking him.

.

He calms down after some time, eyes still fixed on the nature beauty. Just when Yunho’s head up, release his now limp member, Changmin dares himself to look at the handsome man.

There are small amount of cum on his lips. Yunho’s hand stretched to reach the tissue but Changmin holds him. He prefer Yunho wears it but if he feels uncomfortable, he has better solution. Yunho gives him a confuse look. Changmin use the power that left in his body to straighten his seating. But he’s too weak his hand practically straddle Yunho’s neck; forces the older to supports him with both hand.

Changmin licks his lip, gives a bit of moisture before leans to Yunho and licks at his lips, lapping what left; taste his own. Yunho stay stills; not even winced. One last licks to ensure the puffy lip has clean, and he leans more. Their lips touch slowly, Changmin closes his eyes, as he presses more. Fingers finds a fit on Yunho’s head. He tilts and parted his lips to sucks on the Yunho’s lower lip, but before he can really do that, a sneaky tongue enter his mouth, licks at his teeth and Changmin uses the opportunity to suck on it.

Yunho pulls his tongue after sometime and it’s his turn to nibbling on Changmin’s lip. Wet kiss sound echoes, it’s seemingly will be an endless battles, only break to sucks on oxygen.

Changmin pushes Yunho to leans on the seat, and here he is able to push after gaining power. He is pretty much worn off from twice orgasm but the urge to dominating is there.

A pair of hands holding his shoulder and pushed. Finally breaks their kiss and only loud breath can be heard, both lips swollen red. Yunho looks at the sight in front of him.

Changmin follows the gaze that trails his body up and down. Him, completely naked, straddling Yunho’s lap who by now only minus silly glasses and cap. Changmin is swallowing the lump in his throath. He feels heat from embarassment as being the only one naked. Pushes away the fear. “Santa...” he starts, and Yunho looks at his eyes. “I never sat on Santa’s lap and tell him my wish even in department store when I was a child.”

Yunho smiles which makes Changmin worry because normally people should smirk. This is too innocent, isn’t it? “I never do that either.” He touches Changmin’s nipple, and rewards with a shivers under the touch. “Why don’t you tell me reason you lonely?”

“I didn’t. I’m babysitting.”

The finger swift, pointing and leaves invisible trail to Changmin’s left chest. “You’re lonely here.”

A stabs to his chest. Changmin looks down at the finger on top of his heart. He can feels Yunho moves his feet to get more comfortable position and by that, he realizes something still planted in his hole. The course just now is real and he glad to have it as reminder that he is not alone now, and he feels it was a warmth feeling to have someone like Yunho. “I just broke up.” Changmin says, eyes doesn’t leave the long finger, maybe next time he want’s that finger to be inside him instead.

“Is he bad?”

“Wasn’t. He’s good and pretty good looking. But our relation just not working.”

“And why is that?”

“Long distance. I keep my faith but you know just like other long distance relationship he slowly rarely call, and last time, he says he will not come back to spend holiday. I thought I reach my patience? I just... I don’t know what he done and it’s not healthy.”

The long finger sweeps Changmin cheek. Brushing a single tears that formed. Changmin looks at Yunho who gives him apologetic look. “It’s not your faults, Yunho.” Changmin shakes his head, smiles to cover the sadness that floating just now.

Both of the strong hands are now open and reaches Changmin waist, gives pressure to the slim waist and Changmin leans forward to be englufed in the embrace. Yunho rubs his back and hair. Changmin lay his head on Yunho’s shoulder and he looks to his side at the strong neck. He touch his cold nose to the warm and strong neck.

“Want a blanket?” he offers.

Changmin shakes his head. It’s been long time a go he goes completely naked in front of someone he find this just perfect, and despite the freezing weather outside, it’s very warm inside the car. “How about you, Yunho? Why you broke up?”

There is a long silent, Changmin afraid he just pushed wrong button. “It wasn’t a healthy relationship either. I wasn’t focuses of what I have to. Maybe I just too young for that so I stop.”

“I thought you said you’re older than me.”

“Our age is different too.” He tighten his hug. “Call that an excuse is okay.”

“Why not try again? If it’s been too long.” Changmin heads moves as Yunho shrugged. “Do think about it!” he pleads and kiss at the side of Yunho’s neck. Licks and bites it’ll leave mark. The jaw moves, Yunho is looking up. Changmin follows the gaze, at the beauty of the light. “I envy to know you can enjoy this whenever.”

Yunho doesn’t answer, his eyes just keep looking up. “It’s time to go home.”

Changmin feels his chest tighten, he doesn’t want to loses this just yet, from the post-orgasm effect and to the warmness that embraces him. It’s hard for Changmin to parted away, and he get a hint that Yunho feels that too. He come back to the driver seat, leaving te very naked person on the back seat.

.

He doesn’t bother to dress up; knowing that there is only one person that see him in that state. He pretty much enjoys the attention that Yunho silently gives through the mirror, checks him every now and then.

Only after Yunho announce that they’ll arrive in three minutes that Changmin put on his pants. He get his t-shirt on front seat just one minute before the car stops and proceeds to sits on the front seat again.

.

Yunho already opens the door but then Changmin stops him. Automatically turns his head and get a kiss in return. Changmin pushes and pushes but  he knows he has to stops. “What was that for?” Yunho asks, face hardened.

“I want to see you again.” He whisper “Don’t wash this memories away.”

Yunho gets out from the car, Changmin follows 10 seconds after, heart cleched hard it’s painful. He doesn’t want this night left as a dream nor he want to loses Yunho. They’re perfect, in sync like they’re meant to be.

The man in red clothes pats his head and moment after they’re inside Changmin’s cousin’s house. A finger in front of Yunho’s worn lips.

Changmin looks at his surrounding, it smells lavender and nearly everything is in pink, white and purple. His niece is in deep sleep, and there is a big brown deer clothes, and someone wearing that, sleeping on the side, his head on the bed. Yunho walks and pats at Hyoje’s shoulder. The short man open his eyes and looks disoriented. “Why it took you so long?”

“Sorry.” He helps Hyoje to stand up, the man is rubbing his sleepy eyes. The gazes between him and Changmin connects, speaking thousand words at same time silence floating. They hold the gaze until both Yunho and Hyoje disappear. “Hey! You still owe me pizza!” Changmin gazes at a princess paints on the wall, sure that Yunho won’t heard him just now.

.

.

.

Changmin opens his eyes after hearing squeals from other room. He closes his eyes again but a pair of small feet run loudly in the corridor and his bedroom’s door open with loud thump. “Uncle Changmin! Uncle Changmin!” the young girl with sleepwalking problem is fully awake now and not just walk, she run and wake Changmin up by shaking his body furiously, pulls the blanket so that impossible for him to cover up.

“What?” he asks, voice hoarse and totally annoyed, not that the little girl care about it right now.

“Merry Christmas Uncle Changmin! Hurry wake up so I can open my gift.”

“That’s your gift not mine. Open them whenever!” he puts a pillow to blocks his ears and eyes.

“But Mommy and Daddy asks me to open them with you.” She says half whining half begging.

Changmin opens his eyes, face scrunches up. “Okay... okay... let me brush my teeth and wash up a little.” He gives up. Remember that it’s not his home and the treat last night, pizzas and all. “Now wait in living room, kay?”

The girl nods and run to living room not forgetting shout words ‘Hurry up, Uncle Min!’ – so annoying. He wakes lazily and make a walk to bathroom, he pulls down his pants and just something that make him thinking hard. Because it’s so strange. “Why the hell I’m not wearing any brief?” but he shrugged it off. And he pulls something from the pocket of his pants he thought it was a pen; turn out it’s an used metal vibrator Changmin believes he doesn’t have.

.

.

Later on Changmin already in the living room. Not takes a bath yet but at least cleaning his face and his breath is peppermint. The little girl take his hand and pulls him to the side of christmas tree. Something is odd with the tree. Not that he never think it’s odd. Just that this time it feels odd because he no longer feel it strange or ridiculous. Like it’s something normal, a green one with many small things hanging on it. Bulbs, socks, cane, and small Santa.

The Santa is abnormal, he thinks. Should it has no beard and flashy? Okay, the Santa is abnormal –he decide.

“It’s for you uncle Min!” she exclaim, happy. The parents is sitting on the couch, waiting for the kids reaction. Changmin takes the gift with small smile. He look at the card. ‘For Changmin'

He looks at his cousin, gesturing; asking whether it’s from them or not. But both shrugged. Changmin shakes the box, listening and he misses his cousin rolls his eyes.

He always careful when it comes to open a gift wrap. Pulls the ribbon, and pulls carefully from the edge of the gift wrap. Even after that he still folds the paper neatly. And finally he pulls the lid carefully, only to slams it back. “What you got, Changmin?”

He shakes his head, cold sweats roll on his forehead. “Nothing. It’s a prank. “ and he bring his gift to guest room. Locks the door before open the box once again. It’s a cane, that look alike to candy cane, but he know better.

.

.

.

“A candy cane dildo?” Kyuhyun asks as he just misheard. Lucky there is no one except theirself in Kyuhyun’s house now. “Maybe your cousin?” Changmin shakes his head. “No? Your sister?” Changmin shakes his head again.

“Nope, nope, just no. My sisters at home and my cousins said why the hell he must prepare a gift for me when he knows it’s better to spends the money for my food.” Kyuhyun nods hearing this rational reason. “ I thought it was from you or Minho instead.”

“But you didn’t tell them what you got?” Changmin only gives him a bored look. “Maybe your ex?” he asks experimentally.

Changmin blinks, he usually very much sensitive with that topic, but it’s not. It’s not the numb feeling, it really just no longer there anymore; the pain in his chest. “He didn’t know where I would be in Christmas night.”

Kyuhyun agrees. “Have you try it?” Changmin rolls his eyes. “So what’s your plan for new year? Siwonie-hyung tell me if I want you to join us.”

“Won’t I disturb?” he eyes suspiciously. Who knows that Kyuhyun doesn’t really want him to join and he just being polite here.

Kyuhyun huffs. “Christmas is for family and New year is simply party -that’s what he said. If you join, I think he has plan to introduce you to his cousin who live in Australia.”

“I was meant to think about it if it doesn’t involve someone live in another continent.”

“Oh, come on. It won’t be the same. I mean Siwonie hyung is...”

“He is a total sap and cheesy. I’m off. I’ll go get sole dinner and couples of drink at bar.”

Kyuhyun holds Changmin hands before he dismiss. “Think about it Chwang!”

Changmin looks at Kyuhyun and sees a worry gaze instead of pleading.

.

.

.

He just reach the end of the block when an Audi stops near him. Changmin not looking at it, knowing the amount of elite lives around this block. The doors open and the person, who happen to wears black suit walks to his direction.

Changmin itch to see. An rewarded with a very business sight; a pair of shining leather shoes, suits that specifically tailored, small face wearing a pair of glasses and hair swept up. Two things odd are that he brings a box of pizza and the weather should call for a coat but he’s not wearing any.

“Pizza delivery for Shim Changmin.” He says, voice deep and it vibrate inside his chest.

Changmin stops and see; checking from head to toe and it feels so close and far at same time. “I didn’t order pizza. And if I did, it supposed to be delivered in my home instead here at an ampty street.” He says before pursed his lip and back up one step. “Are you stalker? Or Siwon’s cousin?”

The man rubs the back of his neck. “Think again, Changminie... It shouldn’t be that hard.”

Changmin frowns, not that he is not appreciating the handsome man that the height match him. He has a seemingly firm thigh, almond shaped eyes that keeps staring at him, waiting for something to click in Changmin’s mind. The man has a perfect nose and a small mole just above his lip. Oh the lips, the puffy lip, he wonder how does it feel to kiss that, or how will it feels when engulf his... Changmin’s eyes nearly out from the sockets. “You send me the candy cane dildo.” He states.

The man rolls his eyes. “How sexually frustrating.”

“That’s because I didn’t get to ride your cock that night.”

It calls for Yunho’s attention. “Oh, so you finally remember?”

The taller steps confidently, smiles ear to ear Kyuhyun will call him a total stupid. “It’s so sad if you come just to pay the pizza you owe me, Santa.”

Yunho pouts cutely, the one that destroy the whole cool image. “I was meant to give you a late present.”

Changmin peeks inside the box and the smells hits him. It comes from a high end italy restaurant instead the famous mainstream ones. “I thought you already give me a candy cane dildo.”

“That my present as Santa.”

“And as Yunho?” he looks up to the pure eyes and soft smile. Anticipating it his body starts feels warm from the inside. “Are you going to let me drive your flying car? Or I can ride you instead? Or you to fucks me?”

Yunho sighs, looks disappointed by the answer Changmin starts worry. “I meant to offer you something better.” He closer their gap, whispering in Changmin’s ear. “How about a boyfriend so we can discuss every way possible for me to fucks you.”

Changmin freezes in his spot, mouth hanging, his heart skips many beats.

“For start, I can fucks you using the candy cane dildo.”

Finally able to revive from the shock, Changmin shakes his head a little, the idea goes straight inside his pants. “No.” he swallowing a resistance.

“No?” Changmin can see Yunho’s shoulder loses it’s power. Yunho tilts his head to the side, pouts sadly and frowns all the way. “In that case, I must go.”

Changmin grabs Yunho’s wrist. “I meant I want to ride you first instead of the candy cane. But you can do me whatever you like next round!” he says that rather loud, and regret that after he cover his mouth with his hand because who knows there are passerby?

Yunho smirks, he handed the pizza box to Changmin and a squeezes the later’s ass. “Deal, baby!” he pecks his cheek.

Changmin mewl. “People can see.” He warns shyly.

“Sure.” Yunho says happily. “Kyuhyun saw this.”

“What?”

Yunho prevent him to turn and looks back, hands keep him in place, capture the lustful lips in a kiss. “Nope. Don’t think about him! We just official and I really appreciate if you spends time totally naked in my car while prep yourself.”

“You have dirty mind, dear Santa.” He whistle. “Whoaa...” Yunho grabs him, carry him on his hand like he weights nothing. The door abruptly open for him, and Changmin can’t be more sure about this man; strong, gentle, silly, cute, handsome, and focus more about them. Carefully put him on passenger seat before go to another side and get in.

Changmin greets him with a kiss he must broke before it gone too far they might ends up stripping each other right here. “Thanks for fulfilling my wish.”

Yunho grins, happy to know Changmin is fully remember the night. He proceed to fasten Changmin’s and his own seatbelt. He looks really in a rush, Changmin smiles triumphantly knowing he is not the only one who the patience is in the edge. “Nope! It should be my words. Thanks for becoming my gift, Changminnie.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are <3  
> and it might turn to series if I get some idea. or if you share your imagination.


End file.
